On a Dare
by JojoLightningfingers
Summary: A celebration at the defeat of the Black Knight leads to a very interesting game of truth or dare. SotheNaesala cracky fluff. For Dhaken.


**Haha, my first actual FE pairing fic, and it's a cracky one. I find that amusing for some reason.**

**Anywho! SotheNaesala for Dhaken, because he inspired me and waited oh-so-patiently. Also because I find the idea funny.**

* * *

Sothe would never listen to Tormod again. After all, that had been how he'd gotten here, stuffed in a closet with Naesala. The closet itself was just big enough for two people to lay comfortably on the floor, and tall enough to fit your average dragon laguz, with a single shaft of light from the crack under the door to illuminate the place.

But I suppose you're wondering how exactly the green-haired theif and the raven king got here. So let's back up for a moment.

It had started on a day that was made for a celebration – warm, clear, sunny, and not buggy. Rhys, with his ability to sense these things, went to Ike about a day off from the mess of war. As they'd been planning to take a day off anyway (it seemed the bishop hadn't gotten the memo) and that they had defeated the Black Knight the day before, the lord decided that a party would lift everyone's spirits.

Soren immediately made himself scarce.

So, with the party in full tilt – Shinon, Janaff, Stefan, and Gatrie somewhat annoyed at the lack of alchohol – Sothe and Tormod found themselves in the largest room of the place they were staying at. The poor theif had only come at the mage's urging, and only then because he knew Tormod would throw a bitch-fit if he didn't come. Sothe would do anything to avoid one of those, though he felt he would regret stepping over the threshold.

He was absolutely right.

Not twenty minutes later, the pair somehow found themselves in a truth-or-dare match with Shinon, Janaff, Kieran, Ranulf, and yes, Naesala. It was Janaff's turn, and that gave everyone cause for worry.

See, Shinon and Janaff were a couple at the moment, and they had been together every day since, talking and swapping stories. Most people had been amazed: not because the pair was gay, but because Shinon had shown he was actually capable of loving, and loving a laguz at that.

Six months ago, if you had told the sniper that he was going to fall for a male hawk eighty-five years his elder, he'd have put an arrow in your eye and called it a day.

Naturally, hanging around the redhead had exacerbated his inherent devilishness. Sothe felt his heart sink as the hawk called his name. "Sothe, truth or dare?"

While he would have really liked to call truth, he also didn't want to appear a wuss in front of Shinon and Janaff. "Dare."

The sniper and the laguz exchanged a devious grin. The theif's heart fell into his boots. "Okay..." the hawk comtemplated. "I dare you and Naesala to spend six hours in that closet over there." The blonde indicated the aforementioned closet. "You can do anything you want in there, and that includes each other."

Kieran nearly choked on his drink, he was laughing so hard. Ranulf joined him a second later. Tormod winced and looked at his friend in pity. Shinon and Janaff merely grinned. Naesala appeared to be made of stone. Sothe felt his eyebrow start to twitch.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shinon started, still smiling evilly. "Get going!"

Reluctantly, Naesala and Sothe got up, entered the closet, and shut the door. A few minutes later, they heard the door lock.

And so they sat. Thirty minutes in, the theif decided to strike up a conversation with the other man.

"Why'd you agree to this? You're a royal, aren't you? Couldn't you have refused?"

Naesala sighed. "Could have. But Janaff was there."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Politics. You wouldn't understand."

"Got that right." Sothe leaned his head on the wall and stared at the ceiling. "So now what?"

"I don't know." The raven king crossed his arms. "We sit here, I guess."

Three hours passed in maddening silence. The thief passed his time by staring either at the ceiling or at Naesala. The blue-hair did the same, except he found the floor and walls more interesting than the rafters.

"Couldn't we just break out of here?" Sothe asked after a while.

"The wood and metal are too strong for you, human. And I... a dragon or beast could, but not a bird. No altitude." Naesala settled back on the wall with an irritated huff, black wings splayed out across the thick oak.

The theif looked at the glossy blue-black feathers. Curious, he stroked them. They felt softer than he'd expected them to be.

Naesala glanced at him. "What are you doing?" he inquired in a decidedly peeved tone.

"What's it look like?" Sothe replied, plucking one of the feathers out.

"Ow!" The raven jerked back and rubbed his wing. "What the hell was that!" He seized Sothe by the hair and twisted his head around. "Well?"

The theif made a choking noise and pried Naesala's hand off his head. "Sheesh, what's the big deal over one or two feathers? They grow back, you know." He continued examining the little slice of midnight.

Irked, Naesala crossed his arms and glared at the theif. "You're so lucky there's no room for me to transform here."

Another hour passed. Naesala got so bored, he fell asleep. Sothe snickered at his expression. The raven king started to slide down the wall, his head eventually landing on the theif's shoulder. The green-hair glanced at his sleeping face and let his true affections out.

"You're pretty cute like this, Naesala..." he murmured.

"You're cute too," Naesala slurred. Apparently, just enough of his brain was functional to comprehend what Sothe said and form his response.

Sothe blinked. After a thought, he pulled the raven king's shoulder gently and untied his ponytail, letting the vivid blue hair fan out. Shifting them both accordingly, he rested Naesala's head in his lap, smiling down at his unusually serene face. He was probably the only beorc to have seen the man sleep. Sothe threaded his fingers in the long blue hair.

"Love you," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Y'too," the raven mumbled, almost asleep.

When the blue-hair woke up, Sothe asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise," the raven said, yawning. "I do like you. A lot. Just," he added, looking somewhat abashed, "don't tell anyone, okay? I have a reputation to think of."

Sothe laughed. "I promise."

Then the door opened. Ranulf poked his head in. "Hey guys, come on out. Six hours is up."

_That was fast,_ Sothe thought.

* * *

**Hurrr, the first part of this I think is my favorite.**


End file.
